


九九一十二 44

by 421711



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/421711/pseuds/421711
Summary: 第四十四章 By张天乐





	九九一十二 44

从大理去昆明有四个多小时的车程，这站去昆明主要是为了第二天飞往西双版纳。离开大理的时候，导游在大巴车上跟我们闲聊，问丽江和大理我们更喜欢哪个，不知是因为昨晚古城中下雨众人被困客栈的缘故，还是玉龙雪山的加分太多，丽江几乎是压倒性地获得了偏爱。吴浩宇作为少数几个投大理一票的，难得冒头站起来，扒住前方的座椅靠背跟人争辩，半车人就这个话题吵吵嚷嚷的十分好笑，当然最后吴浩宇还是寡不敌众，只能硬性强调一句反正他觉得大理挺好。  
我也觉得大理好。  
一上午舟车劳顿，下午到了昆明就只去了西山和城中的两个小景点。晚饭不怎么受欢迎，因为这次难得住在城市中心，饭后的自由活动时间又充裕，大多数人都计划着晚上出去吃小吃。  
可对于我来说，一旦开启一个新世界后，好奇心就格外强烈，我哪都不想去，只想回酒店一探究竟，尤其这几天住得是一站比一站好了，昆明的住宿是正儿八经的酒店标间，有独立卫浴，这不是天助我吗。  
吴浩宇对晚间安排没什么意见，有同学来喊的时候我心下纠结，但也不想又显得自己很迫切，就装作积极地响应，吴浩宇看着我欲言又止的，我怕被他看穿，就先一步跑了，在酒店大堂等他们。  
说是外出品尝小吃，也没有多少人是奔着真正的云南当地特色去的。吴浩宇买了个烤大鱿鱼板、一串鱿鱼须和一根大香肠，为了均衡搭配还配了一份水果盒，我什么都没要，基本是在给他扫尾，鱿鱼板和香肠都是剩下大半个他就不吃了，只好我来消耗。  
后来大部队去超市补充零食，吴浩宇拖拖拉拉地到了最后才去排队付钱，我看他从头到尾手里拿的也就是两瓶饮料和一罐口香糖，问他干嘛磨磨蹭蹭的，结果到了收银处，他从货架上拿了盒安全套下来，我立马就闭嘴了。  
晚上我在我床上躺着，吴浩宇在他床上靠着，阿姨在跟他打电话，询问这几天的旅程和动态，我的名字被提起好几次，其实我隐约能听见听筒里传出的声音，但也听不清他们具体在聊什么。吴浩宇了挂电话后，翻身趴到床头，颇为无奈地对我说：“我妈果然旁敲侧击地打听我在跟谁住一屋，我说实话她不乐意知道，不说又爱问。”  
“你就说一直是四人间呗。”说罢我看他一眼，吴浩宇将手臂搭在床边，头侧枕在胳膊上，上扬着目光，眼睛亮亮地看向我。  
“你说她要是知道我不仅跟你一间房而且还一张床是不是得连夜杀到昆明来？”  
“这不还没一张床吗。”  
闻言吴浩宇在床上滚了一圈坐起来，拍拍身旁的位置，说：“那你倒是过来啊。”  
“我不，我已经躺下了，要来也是你过来。”我冲他招招手，吴浩宇就伸手跟我握上了，我稍微使劲一拉，把他拉来了我这头。  
人终于到了跟前，我却微微叹了声气，吴浩宇发现了，问我怎么了。  
“我觉得我有阴影了，每次想来都失败，我怕等会又得出什么幺蛾子。”我说。  
吴浩宇噗嗤一声笑了出来，“能出什么幺蛾子啊，事不过三，这是第三次了，一定行。”  
“阿宇，这跟我想象中的场景太不一样了。”  
“嗬，你还想象过这个呢？”  
我有点尴尬，摩挲着他手背的皮肤说：“不是，我不是说特别具体的，我就是感觉会是一个比较浪漫有气氛的过程吧，很自然的那种，不是像现在这样你一句我一句不停地聊天。”  
吴浩宇瞥着我砸吧砸吧嘴，“你听听你这话说的，那我还应不应该说话了啊？”  
“你说呗。”之后我没忍住，又嘀咕了一句：“反正我觉得这次还得黄。”  
“嘿我这暴脾气，黄什么黄，黄不了，来！”吴浩宇说罢伸手去中控台把所有灯都关了，窗台的遮光窗帘效果很好，熄了灯后房间里完全是漆黑一片，伸手不见五指。  
吴浩宇那头窸窸窣窣地一阵响动，接着他摸到我确定了我的方位，三下五除二把我身上衣服给扒了，我一伸手触到他，才发现他把自己也脱完了。  
太黑了，真的是两个盲人的对手戏。我跟吴浩宇面对面坐着，他两条腿搭在我腰侧，下巴磕在我肩膀上，手里抓着我的命脉，“我不给你口了啊这回，啥也看不见，当心你给我怼穿咯。”  
闭不闭眼周围都是黑的，但我还是闭上眼睛，鼻息间全是吴浩宇身上的味道。  
失去视觉之后欲望占了绝对优势，我托上吴浩宇的大腿把他抱得离我近了些，让他坐在我腿上，我无意识地往后摸，但也只敢在臀部周围抚一抚，我有点迟疑，问他：“一会是往那进吗？”  
“不会吧，都这会了还得问这个？”  
“我想象不出来，那能进得了吗，那得多难受啊。”我对男男间的床事不了解，但也略有过耳闻。  
“别想象了，这都在眼前了，试试不就知道了。”  
吴浩宇从床头摸过一个套子塞到我手中，“喏，这回你自己戴吧，避免出现幺蛾子。”  
我慢吞吞地撕开包装，摸索着给自己戴上，边戴边想还是觉得不行，那么小的地方，要插进去这么个东西，怎么可能呢。  
我让吴浩宇还是按昨天的姿势趴着，我扶着自己，估摸着找好地方，就着套子上自带的润滑往前顶，完全感觉不到能有容纳我的机会，吴浩宇没多久就把我喊停：“生怼啊？又不是非得一口气，你多试几次，慢慢来啊。”  
多试几次慢慢来，行。套子上的润滑抹了个黏腻的大面积，我一点点一点点进攻，慢慢就真的有点进得去的意思，我说想开灯看看，吴浩宇不让，我只好再耐着性子一点点一点点往前挺，终于把他打开，挺进去了个头。  
构造是伞状的，进入的时候是个直径由窄到宽的过程，顶端很敏感，没过了最宽的边缘，突然就有一种被箍住了吸附感，意味着龟头完全插进了他身体里。  
我心里很激动，可生理有些不好受，“阿宇，你能放松点吗？”  
吴浩宇呼出一口气，憋了半天，也就憋出一个字：“好。”  
“你是不是很疼？”我问他。  
“没有，继续吧。”  
其实我没感受到什么松弛，硬着头皮继续慢慢往里推。这像是一个挤进饱和的过程，在饱和状态下硬要再纳入一个外来物，所有的空间都变得格外拥挤。我就像在破开什么似的，插入的程度逐渐加深，吴浩宇在小心地屏气喘气抽气，什么都有，就是死死不吭声。  
于是我再次问他：“阿宇，是不是很疼？”  
可他还是说：“没有，还好。”  
等终于贴上他大腿根了，我慢慢俯下身把他抱住，吴浩宇问：“全部了吧这是？没有没进来的部分了吧？”  
“嗯。”  
接着他长吁出一口气，僵着的上半身总算松软下来，我抱着他不动，吴浩宇估计见我没动静有些奇怪，动动肩膀推了推我，“怎么不动啊你？”  
我把头埋进他肩胛骨中，发出一声闷哼，感觉自己都要哭了。  
“我靠，咋回事啊你，太感动？感动得都要哭了？”吴浩宇哭笑不得，我吻他的脊背，含含糊糊地说：“别动，让我好好感受感受。”  
“不是，这算啥啊，光你感受了，你得动啊，动一动我也感受感受啊。”  
我按他说的轻轻抽动了一下，幅度不大，然后探过头去讪讪地问他：“怎么样，还行吗？”  
吴浩宇又吁出一口气，缓了缓才说：“还行，就是有点怪，你慢点一开始。”  
我不敢动了，我觉得他一定是很疼的，却还安慰我道：“没事你来吧，我适应适应就好了。”  
我直起身子，慢慢往外退，想放弃了。完全离开的一刻吴浩宇也彻底趴了下去，可他似乎在黑暗中翻了个身，对我说：“这样，你抱我起来。”  
我依言把他搂上，一使劲将他整个人带起来，回到了一个类似一刚开始面对面的姿势，他两腿分别跪在我身体两侧，往前挪了挪，摸上我还硬着的下身，慢慢曲膝盖往下坐。  
“我操，别，”我赶忙扶上他的腰想把他往上提，“没关系的阿宇，不是非做不可，这样就可以了，真的。”  
吴浩宇不听我的，进过一次的地方再纳入我就容易得多，他这次没费多少功夫就坐到了底，双手搂上我的脖子，胡乱地开始亲我，我感觉到他的臀部开始一耸一耸地往前送。  
“阿宇……”我改为握着他的腰，这人的腰太窄了，平时穿的衣服都宽大，根本看不出来，只有真正摸上去才知道有多他妈性感。  
吴浩宇伏到我肩上将我抱紧，声音闷在交叠着的臂膀里：“你别忍，我不疼。”

第二天得坐飞机去西双版纳，我及时把吴浩宇喊起来，各自匆匆洗了个澡就集合退房了。吃早餐的时候他依然昏昏欲睡，粥喝着喝着脸都快垂进碗里了，在大巴和飞机上只要是个能坐一会的地方都得歪着补会眠。  
我心里特过意不去，趁着吴浩宇醒着的时候问了他好几次，是不是还是把他弄疼了，是不是射进去不好，可他都说没事，就是睡得太晚了。  
今天早上七点半集合，七点就得起床，而我们差不多是早上五点才睡的。  
昨天晚上我跟他断断续续做了一夜。刚开始依然是太紧，但肌肉和皮肤都有个紧绷到舒缓的过程，我不敢有大动作，只能靠吴浩宇自己去适应，他身体动作的时候总是贴上我的胸膛又离开，等他终于能比较顺利地吞吐我之后，我已经是心理刺激大过生理刺激，拿回主动权没多久就射了。我摸黑换了个套子，让吴浩宇躺着，可他好像不喜欢得把腿抬起来的姿势，说太娘了，我就让他还是趴着来。第二次进去得很快，一挺身就整根没入，我扶着他的腰把他向我摁，同时自己也往前顶，抽得多插得也深。安全套是三只装，想换第三只的时候盒子被我碰掉了，我想开灯找，吴浩宇还是不让。怎么说呢，其实两次对我来说生理上可以了，主要是心理上觉得没尽兴，吴浩宇似乎也知道，所以让我别管套子了，直接来就行，我一想安全套好像确实是没什么用，一般人是用来避孕，那我这又是在避什么？又不是控制不住，不想射进去的话及时拔出来就好了。  
去掉那一层薄到不能再薄的橡胶套，又是完全不同的体验。吴浩宇没有任何隔阂地直接包裹我，紧密且湿热，我让他坐到我身上来，但是不需要他来动，我从下往上插进去，想开灯想疯了。至于为什么最后还是射了进去，是因为当时吴浩宇好像有了反应，我觉得我快结束的时候想要把阴茎抽出去，始终不吭声的人却突然跟我说再等一下，我那时才是真的箭在弦上不得不发，什么都来不及做就射在他里面了。射一次是射，射一百次也是射，总之后面就是一个一直都没套子还内射的过程，就是那种让人光是想一想就能硬的体验。后来是进得容易，滑出来也容易，润滑太多，我动作一大就滑出来了，好在润滑也给引了方向，我也不用再找地方对准了插，反正在股间稍一顶，顺势的走向就会把我带进他身体里去。  
其实三次过后我觉得我已经没什么东西能射了，但就是软不下来，吴浩宇过了凌晨没多久就开始困，困了他就睡会，但每次我抱他一会就又会硬，把他蹭醒了之后就又要插一回。有一次他睡了过去，我没忍住偷偷开了个灯，才第一次这么近距离看他的身体，当时我才发现他脑门上全是汗，头发帘乱糟糟地黏在额头，肩膀上好几个痕，被我啃的，肩宽腰窄瘦但不是排骨，越往下走肌肉线条越明显，他的体毛很轻，本来是干干净净的，但昨晚有点污秽，主要是下身潮得一塌糊涂，摸过去全是湿的，我只握过但还没正面看过他硬起来的样子，想到这又有点冲动，明知道吴浩宇到这会了哪还硬得起来，但就是又想进去了，我欺负他无力清醒，不仅开着灯，还抱着他正面做，替他把腿抬起来压着，吴浩宇有反应，咬嘴皱眉但就是不睁眼不吭声，表情隐忍得不行，然后那回我竟然又射了一次。  
我是到了后半夜才有点困，也断断续续睡过去几次。最后一次吴浩宇也醒着，有气无力地平趴在床上，我叠在他身子上方悬高了一点点，臀部小幅度耸动，小口小口衔吻他的脖颈。吴浩宇唯一活着的迹象是抬了抬头看窗户，又伸手摁亮了手机屏幕看时间，当时已经四点多了，他扭过身子来亲了我一下，恹恹地问我是不是射不动了，我说那肯定啊，我早就射不动了，他耳鬓厮磨地跟我说那还不放过他啊，我慢慢退出去，但嘴上还是想耍赖，说因为一直硬着所以就想插一插他，不想出去，想在他里面待着，吴浩宇大概真的是困到神志不清了，竟然温声细语地跟我撒了个娇，说想抱我睡会觉，明天晚上再继续。他抱上我后本来我也就想那么睡了，可是下面湿溻溻的，在不是被吸裹住的情况下并不好受，我只好起来找毛巾清理，吴浩宇已经一秒入睡了，我给他擦的时候把他腿掰开，才把后面的景象也看了个全面，反正就是他的身体我的精液，我不敢往深了感受，不然又得硬。

两个钟头的睡眠提供不了充分的休息，尤其在经历了长时间运动之后。  
本来是最重头戏的西双版纳行程，第一天对吴浩宇来说变得尤为坎坷。原始森林让他提不起兴趣，大象倒是令他稍微醒了一下，普洱茶给他提不了神，晚餐傣族饭里的炸虫子才将他彻底吓醒了。  
下午是最困的时候，晚间反而好些。除了那盘炸虫子外，吴浩宇吃饭的劲头很大，吃完了团餐还出去又加了一碗米线，吃饱了就有点倦了，但精神还不错，晚上跟几个同学聚着扯了会淡才回的房。  
我洗完澡出来，吴浩宇窝在被子里，竟然还是醒着的，我略一惊讶，走过去没掀开被子而是直接伸手探了进去，摸到他大腿根，摸不见任何布料。  
我心里一下子高兴坏了，明知故问道：“你怎么没穿衣服？”  
吴浩宇抬眼看我，也顺手从我短裤裤腿里探手摸了进来，“你不也没穿内裤，装，俩人互相在这装。”  
我笑嘻嘻地钻进被子里爬到他身上，上身肉贴肉，下身却还隔了一层裤子。有反应是很快的事，我已经有点要硬了的意思，我说：“阿宇，我好爱你。”  
“让操就这么高兴？”  
“说的什么话。”  
“那别人也让操怎么办呐？”  
“胡说什么，我又不是精虫上脑。”  
“我看你现在就差不多。”  
“我只想操你。”  
“现在确实是。”  
“阿宇！”  
“好了好了，我不说了。”吴浩宇朗声笑了几声，噘嘴在我嘴角印了一个响亮的吻，然后胯部向上顶了顶，我压在他腹部那根蠢蠢欲动的阴茎回应似的动了动，吴浩宇干脆把腿岔开，反盘住我的双腿，“还是一样，一开始进来的时候慢点。”  
这次他没要求关灯，我把裤子扒了，单把下身腾起来一些，手伸下去把自己抓上，在吴浩宇股间找地方，他把腿岔得更开了些，腰也往上抬着迎合我。  
我碰上他穴口的时候，其实就觉得有点不对，特别软，也特别热，跟昨天很不一样，但一开始我也没多想，还是照样挺着身子往里顶，可这回反倒比昨晚第一次还要难进，我心想不应该啊，难道是因为没戴套的缘故？可我铃口已经湿了，也不至于这么干涩难进才对。  
等我终于把顶头插进去了一点，吴浩宇难得发出了一声呻吟，很短，马上就被他扣在了嘴里，他微皱眉，鼻头上有些冒汗，我听他出了声反倒更加兴奋，以为他是一开始的不适应，于是放慢了速度，更慢地往里进，可吴浩宇的表情非但没有放松下来，反而越来越痛苦，他偷偷地换长气，我下身也感觉越来越不对，他甚至比昨天还紧，紧得我几乎进不去，而且里面好热，热得不正常。  
在摸到吴浩宇身上也冒了汗的时候我终于认定确实不对劲，抽出来后连忙退到被子里去查看他的身体，吴浩宇蜷着腿不让我看，我硬掰开才发现那地方除了一些湿润的痕迹外，目之所及的皮肉都又红又肿，吴浩宇大腿不自觉动了动，连带着他的阴茎、囊袋、穴口都颤动了几下。  
我顾不上自己的家伙，不禁伸了手指轻轻碰了碰那里肿起的褶皱，那部位下意识地一收缩，马上又放松下来任我碰似的，我一瞬间又恼又心疼，一下掀了被子，“你干嘛啊！都这样了还做什么做？对自己这么不管不顾吗？”  
“没事，就是肿了一点，是不是不好进？”  
“吴浩宇！我不用你这样！你不要什么事都跟我说没事没事没事，我说了我不是非做不可，我不做又不会死！你困了想睡觉，或者是身体不舒服不想做，你就跟我说啊！我是男的，我在那种时候下半身思考占主导，但不代表我就真的控制不了自己！我又不是因为能操你才喜欢你跟你在一起，我真精虫上脑啊？我是跟你在一起，又不是在跟你约炮！这又不是我一个人爽就完了的事，你那么疼那么痛苦为什么不说呢？上次爬雪山也是，你没吃饭你不舒服你爬不动你跟我说啊，非得为了不给我扫兴硬撑着吗？你不管你自己，那你想过我吗？我管不管你？我在不在乎？我心不心疼？”  
我气得发抖，干脆下了床，把裤子穿上，全程也不看他，回到另一张床上，不留情地关了灯，“你今天自己睡吧，我不碰你。”  
我冲外侧躺着，想来想去依然是焦急又心疼，于是便用被子蒙上头，把手机亮度调到最低，上网查起了这种地方怎么消炎消肿的方法。  
过了一会被子突然从背后被掀起一条缝，我连忙把手机扣下装睡，吴浩宇轻手轻脚地钻进来，从背后抱住我，把头抵在我背上，传来温温柔柔的声音：“对不起嘛，我不是那个意思，我当然知道你不是因为做爱才跟我在一起，我就是想让你开心啊，我也是男的所以我理解，这种事就是跟快感直接挂钩，要做就做尽兴，我又不是真承受不住，我是说真的，我没事，雪山那天不算硬撑，我慢慢走可以的，今天这个也只是因为昨天做得太多所以肿了点，就跟接吻一样，亲得久了嘴唇不也肿吗，我正常走路啊站啊坐啊都不疼，昨天也只是刚开始疼，后来慢慢就好了，我自己的状态我知道，实在不行肯定会跟你说的，那今天就不做了嘛，好不好？对不起对不起对不起对不起……”  
我覆上他放在我胸前环抱着我的手，没想好要说什么。  
“你转过来吧，不抱我吗？今天抱我睡吧。”  
我撇撇嘴，勉为其难地转了过去，轻轻把他搂上。  
吴浩宇松了口气，说：“哄你可真难啊。”  
我不理他，义正辞严道：“从今天开始约法三章，有事就说不要装没事，不许再买街边的垃圾食品吃不完还让我吃，还有最重要一点，把你自己摆到第一位去，做不做得到？做不到就回你床上自己睡。”  
吴浩宇凑近我跟我接了个吻，“成交。”


End file.
